


de Vil not so evil

by Zer_Smithe



Series: Ula [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer_Smithe/pseuds/Zer_Smithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Descendants I couldn't help but wonder why Carlos didn't seem as messed up as his friends. So i started to think about what if Carlos had already learned that Evil came with a price. Also what if there is a reason Cruel wants to keep Carlos so close other than for chores.<br/>So as smart as Carlos is what if their was another genius on the Isle that Carlos teamed up with to 'destroy the world' when he was still young. Ula the daughter of Ursula and him have s sort of gang so to say. Watch as they take on an Island of some of the worst people of the world, and find out just how unfair the world is.<br/>Mention of Child abuse, nothing detailed and if I do write something detailed (And I doubt i will) I'll warn you and  write an alternative chapter that the faint of heart can read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day Yen Sid will always regret

Not all that long ago, all the villains and enemies from (almost) all the lands were rounded up and banished to an island where they could do no more harm. No magic, no enemies to fight, and no way off the little piece of shitty land that they were now forced to now call home.  
The soon (appropriately) named 'Isle of the Lost' is forgotten by the people of Auradon and it's governed nations, instead just a shadows hidden by the bright new day dawning with possibilities. They chose to ignore the whispers about children being born to some of the most heinous people in the world, instead they focus on their own blooming golden children.  
Because everyone, even the worst villains in history love their children, don't they.  
Ula often found herself wondering that very thought.  
Did villains love their children, or more importantly does her mother love her?  
It had accrued to the child of only five, that she shouldn't have to worry about something so tedious at her age. One way or another she should already know the answer. For all the girl knew maybe she did know that answer (and just didn't want to admit it), her teacher Yen Sid always liked to mention how intelligence she was for someone so young after all.  
People always said, 'Ula, Ursula tiny daughter, young in body but old in soul. Too wise for her own good, the thing needs to act her age before someone decides to hurt her.' It gave Ula a strange sense of pride to be recognized for her intelligence by some of the wickedest people to ever walk the earth.  
So instead of wondering about her mother's love, the girl kept pushing on with trying to survive all on her own. No matter how hard it seemed at times.  
'Besides' She always had to remind herself. 'This is the Isle of the lost, it's a crappy home but it's my crappy home none the less. It's not a place for weakness like love.”  
Yet Ula could tell she was different from her other Descendants, she didn't want revenge on the people who'd sealed her fate. No that was to low and easy, and in her opinion the older villain's job. Instead she wanted revenge on the future generation that was growing with her.  
She hoped to see all the future Prince and Princesses fall before her, feeling the same sickening pain people from the Isle were forced to face everyday. A long term goal was to kick the ass of whoever decided the fate of them all, so unfairly might she add, and decided to set things in stone.  
Carlos was in a similar boat as Ula in the mother department. Cruella wasn't considered by most people completely there in the head, at least not after her billion dollar company, she had made from nothing, was seized from her.  
Cruella didn't love Carlos, at least no like a mother should.  
Knowing and accepting the truth made the seven year old Carlos bitter and wanting revenge. On who he didn't truly know, all he did know was that he wanted to harm whoever or whatever caused him to be unlovable.  
He also wouldn't mind making a spotted fur coat one day.  
All his problems in someway always seemed to lead back to those stupid puppy dalmatians anyways. Beside the world really wouldn't miss a few less filthy animals, especially when the nights on the isle were so cold.  
Carlos in the words of others was, 'The crazy coat ladies kid, yes the one who is obsessed with black spots. He's all there, but a little too smart for everyone's own good. Someone will do him off before anyone knows his true potential.'  
At first they had been two completely different entities, with two separate and unique goals that didn't involve each other. Ula and Carlos had only faintly heard of each other, and to be completely honest weren't impressed by each other's reputation.  
On the Isle it was best to stand by yourself, because everyone else was just a moment away from stabbing you in the back. Family was forced on you, friends were fake, and allies were just waiting for the right moment to turn on you.  
So the two made sure to stay out of the way other each others.  
The isle only had enough room for one genius, so as far as they concerned himself they were competition.  
That is until Yen Sid decided it was time for them to become friends. He had asked (Demanded) the two to stay after one day to talk. Neither were really that happy to meet, until they realized their intelligence wasn't the only thing they had in common.  
They both had goals...advanced for the age.  
Set on a path of evil.  
They didn't need (or want) Family, friends, or Allies.  
What they needed (and wanted) was a blood gang,  
Blood gangs weren't uncommon, at least not with the older kids of the Isle. A blood Gang was an agreement of sort, one you sign in your own blood, to be with each other. It was the Isle's version of dating (or even some kind of platonic relationship) in away, how two people 'clammed' each other. Letting people know if you messed with one, you were messing with the other.  
Needless to say not many Blood Gangs lasted longer than a year. It was also how most kids on the isle came to be. Yet having each other, seemed a little too good to be true, Carlos and Ula could tell. They'd never had someone so...loyal  
Still they were okay with ignoring their better judgment, if that meant they'd have someone (even if only for a while).  
It was a day both gained a partner, it was also a day Yen Sid always seemed to regretted afterward. Always muttering something about making a monster.


	2. A little older, means pain

Ula winced slightly as she looks at her throbbing blackening eye in the mirror. She'd knew it would be bad the second her mother's whiskey bottle made contact with her face. Though fate seemed to take some pity on her, even if only a little, because the broken glass hadn't cut her face or eye.  
After years of being on the receiving end of her Mother's anger she'd learned to expect the worst when her Ursula came home drunk.  
While sober (though she seldom was) Ursula refrained from any kind of physical abuse, instead she channeled her energy (and anger) into insults. Making sure the seven year old knew just how worthless and useless she was.  
When drunk all bets were off. Sometimes she'd hit Ula with her fists, sometimes with an empty bottle, and other times with whatever she could find in reach. She always took care to aim for the face, not caring if anyone knew or not. It wasn't like anyone would really care anyways.  
“Hey. Ula you ready to go- What the hell did the women get in her hands to do that?”  
Ula visibly flinched as Carlos took her face in his hands, blinking back tears at the intense pain that just a light touch caused her. The nine year old reluctantly released his partner when he noticed the pain swelling in her eyes, it was moments like these he wished he could just kill 'Ursula the old sea hag'.  
“Whiskey Bottle. Jafar's son bought some special medication for his Eels, so the hag went to Maleficent for some home brew. Apparently the wench decided to put the knock off alcohol in some heavy syrup jars.” Sighing the girl looked back in the mirror. “It's that bad isn't it?”  
Carlos nodded and went to search under Ula 's bed for her makeup cover up. It sickened both of them how well they'd become at applying makeup to cover bruises and cuts. While most of Carlos' injuries were rare and usually from little scrabbles they had with people messing with them, Ula 's were much more frequent and always from one of two people.  
“Shan Yu?”  
“The bastard left with his cut of the money and didn't come back. Probably off at his girlfriend Gothel's dwelling or at Gaston's Bar raving about when he was about the take over China. You know before he got beat by a bunch of cross-dressers in makeup.”  
Carlos grinned wickedly as he began painting on a thin cover of makeup. It was hard to find makeup on the isle, and even harder to find something that matched the two's sickly skin tone. So it wasn't that surprising to see Ula almost out when you considered her need for it practically everyday.  
“Put makeup on our list for today.”  
Ula grumbled slightly about the inconvenient it would be to fight a bunch of bitchy girl over a little bit of makeup, yet still put it on their list for what they need to somehow get today.  
“We need fabric, some kind of eatable food, metal, books, and now some stupid make up.”  
“Good the boats will be here soon so we'd better get going if we want to get anything.”  
“Ya I guess.”


	3. Taller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is 9 in this chapter and almost 10, though you don't really see him. Ula is about 8 at this time.

“Why did you wake me up after the night you know I had?” Ula glared at the slowly rising sun that was always clouded over by the barrier, till reluctantly she moved her best heated glared she could muster (it was too early for glaring in her opinion) at her mother's most current boyfriend. Shan Yu “The stupid sun isn't even up yet.”  
Ula didn't even have time to cover up a new black eye before Shan Yu dragged her into a more abandoned part of the Isle. It was a large enough field with large barrels of straw stacked up into weird shapes and heights. Though she chose to ignore it, Ula did note that the field was only a few paces away from a tree house that Carlos and she declared their private home base.  
“You need to learn to fight.” Shan Yu explained as he through a cheap piece of lightweight wood cut into a stick at the girl. The old man's voice holding more authority than Ula had admittedly ever hear from anyone but Maleficent. “You'll get yourself killed soon if you don't learn.”  
The young girl turned red in annoyance, criticizing someone's fighting skills was the equivalent of spitting in someone's face. It wasn't something someone should ever do, especially to someone in a 'Blood Gang', it was a sure way to picking a fight over what little honor someone might have.  
“I get by, doing what I've learned to do one my own.” Ula muttered back through clenched teeth. “Haven't gotten beat by a cross dresser yet.”  
Shan Yu glared at the obvious jab about his ultimate defeat ,but other than that ignored the disrespect comment.“What is it you do?”  
The girl thought for a minute, remembering all the fights she'd recently been in with Carlos. The usually opponents were Jafar and Maleficent 's respective brats, the five Gaston offspring, and Hook's crew if they by some stroke of bad luck crossed each others paths.  
Admittedly Carlos and Ula didn't win or lose any of the fights because they hit first, hit fast, and was gone before anyone had a chance to blink. There were always the smallest of the Descendants so being quick was their only really chance, besides fighting on the Isle wasn't about winning it was about surviving.   
“Move quick I guess.”  
Shan Yu gave an amused smirk. “Wrong.”  
It wasn't everyday someone said Ula was wrong, and the only one who she excepted as intelligent enough to say such a thing is Carlos. So to say Ula was now pissed, annoyed, and a bit curious.  
“Excuse you?”  
“You use a style called Parkour, It's mostly used by military to train soldiers to move more agile and quick in difficult environment without the use of equipment. Due to your intelligence and pure focus of surviving you see your surroundings in a different way than others.  
You are always looking for all the possible ways out, and figuring out which one is the best  
While it wasn't intentional or even taught, you just picked up on this style because your are smaller and quicker then most kids your age. It's almost like a survival mechanism you built to help make your way through a day in this hell hole.  
While it's not a good offense, it's a more than respectable defense. Something you'd be able to mold into a offense with the assistance of a weapon and a knowledgeable teacher in the ways of combat.”  
“What's in it for you?” Ula asked wearily, not trusting Shan Yu to do anything that didn't in the end somehow benefit him in someway. It wasn't even just him, that's just the way the Isle always worked. It was worthless if something wasn't in it for you. “I don't believe for a second you care or want my blessing to date my Mother.”  
Shan Yu frown tightly as he stabbed his own stick into the ground hard enough to even make even Ula flinch slightly. She'd admit that the Huns didn't lose to Mulan because of their strength and combat skills. They'd just simply been out smarted by a woman in a traditional culture who looked down on them.  
“You're right I couldn't care less about your blessing, admittedly I couldn't care less about your mother. (Ula chimed in softly with “Gothel”)The reason I'm helping you is because I know what it's like not to know love, my mother hated me just as much as yours. Raising yourself is not as easy as you try and make it seem.”  
The Descendant snorted (unladylike) as she looked the man straight in the eye. “Please. I don't believe that for a second. If you cared like you say, you wouldn't let her hurt me every time she gets a little drunk. So try again and no matter how hard it is try and tell the truth.”  
“What are you a human lie detector.” The man growled in frustration. “Fine. The truth. I'm going to live and die on this Island no matter what, but I can't let what I know die with me. I need a successor to carry on my studies of the art of fighting. ”  
“Have a kid.” Ula said plainly. “Kids are just another tool here on the Isle anyways.”  
“I wouldn't even do that to my worst enemy.”  
“A villain with a heart. Ironic.”  
“Yes or No?”  
Ula shrugged not really seeing any obvious drawbacks or consequences in at least trying to learn. Learning was something she and Carlos constantly crazed, and even if he didn't want to admit it Yen Sid was running out of things to teach them.“You have to teach Carlos to.”  
Grunting Shan Yu frowned. “Carlos isn't built for Parkour, he'll be tall once he hit puberty. Best to teach him hand to hand and some kind of weapon. It'll help you in the long run as a team. ”  
“Is that your way of saying I'll always be short?”  
“You question it?”  
“Now that's just mean I still was holding out some kind of hope.”


	4. Gift

Carlos and Ula walked down the busy market street, both reveling in the slight look of fear in the eye's of those who dared make eye contact with the two them. Even those much older than them seemed to be leery of them, both had what everyone wished for brawn's and the brains to back them up.  
“You know we're kind of lucky that idiot took us under his 'tutelage'. Maybe when we decide to blow this place we could keep him alive. We'll lock him up somewhere with enough sharp things to keep him occupied, or you know impale himself with.”  
Carlos smiled at Ula' s (by Isle criteria) nice comment.  
Shan Yu had without a doubt helped the two with their fighting.  
With in just a year both had grown enough to be able to fend for themselves and each other.  
Ula's amazing Parkour skills were good enough to leave even the likes of Jafar's son sitting in the dust. Running on rooftops, climbing on building, walking on clothes wire, and ability to dodge even the most dynamic of Gaston 's arrows. Her amazing fleets had become something of a legend to the younger kids, and problem for those older/stupid enough to mess with her.  
Carlos had been quick enough about picking up hand to hand fighting. The admittedly larger boy (at least larger than Ula) had managed to hold his own against even Shan Yu before eventually being overpowered in the end. He had also become skilled in the ways of the sword, well skilled enough for Ula and Shan Yu to feel confident enough for the boy to hold a real sword. Even if the two did stand a good distance away.   
“Going soft on me?” Carlos asked, playfully shoving the girl over slightly, careful not to hit her already bruised ribs. “I though I'd chosen a real bitch as a partner.”  
Ula smiled back slightly, noting no actual venom in Carlos' words. “Bastard.”  
“Hey, I got in a fight with Jafar's kid and ended up grabbing this. Kind of thought you'd like it, you're into blades right?”  
Carlos and Ula knew that was a lie. While Yes Carlos did get into a fight with Jafar's kid it had been for nothing more than the shiny knife now sitting in Carlos' hand. They'd both without a doubt pay for it's theft on a later date, but Carlos had heard Ula mumbling about wanting a knife as a weapon.  
The Knife was a small pocket one that easily fit in the palm of Ula's hand. It's encasement was a shining silver, only slightly rusted, with a few no doubt fake rubies on it. It wasn't perfect but Ula liked it none the less.  
“Imam call it Trident.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it was a Trident that beat my mother and it'll be a Trident that will grant me my victory.”  
Carlos nodded. “I hoped you could use it to slit your mother's throat.”  
“I can't, at least not yet.”  
“I'm getting tired of seeing the bruised.”  
“Like I'm not tired of their pain. Some time I wish I wasn’t even born.”   
“Don’t because without you I don’t know what I’d do.”


	5. Daughter in Law!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Cruella De Vile should be feared.

I ran as fast my feet could move down the crowded streets of the Isle, well as fast as someone could go without being stabbed, scared that one of my mother's ugly tentacles might be slithering behind me. Now I'm not usually someone who is easily scared, but that doesn't mean I'm not smart enough to know when to run.  
When Shan Yu decided to breaks up with my mom is a moment only an idiot, or Shan Yu, wouldn't think to run like a bat from hell. Though running wasn't really enough to get away from the 'All powerful Ursula', the best thing to do was find someone even an old hag of a sea witch was scared of...and was not Maleficent.  
Finally after running as fast as I could, I quickly pushed open the door I was looking for.  
The De Vile 'mansion'.  
No one, not even my mother, was willing to go against a loose cannon of a women like Cruella. She tried to skin puppies for Trident's sake. No one wanted to cross the (probably) insane women.  
Just as I was about to sprint upstairs to hide under Carlos' bed, I slammed face first into something big...and fury. I'll give you three hints who it is, their name starts with a C, it's not Carlos, and they have a very catchy theme song.  
“Well isn't it Ursula 's little squid of a daughter.” Cruel said slowly, lighting and taking a long drag from her cigarette. Easily grabbing the back of my shirt in one hand to drag me off the floor. “Ula isn't it, you usually are sneaking into Carlos' room. Probably when Ursula had a little too much to drink no doubt. I have to say my son could have done worse.  
Your young, smart, and not ugly. A real package if I may say so myself. You may just give me some not so horrible puppies as grand kids no doubt. I approve, now why don't you close the door and have some wine with me.”  
“I'm only nine.”  
“Carlos had his first drink when he was five. The little bastard snuck into my personal drawer. Last time I ask those idiots Jasper and Horace to watch something that had any intelligence at all. Now you want a smoke to?”  
I fidgeted slightly in my seat as my glass was filled with red liquid and a lite cigarette was placed in my hand. Both the drink and stick smelled too bad to even think about bringing near my mouth.  
Maybe my mother wasn't that bad of a person to face after all.  
“Are you going to kill me?”  
Cruella cocked a single well trimmed eyebrow and smiled coyly. Making me start to feel like a rat who'd just been trapped by Lucifer into a corner. “Maybe, not today though I'm a little too hungover for that.”  
“Comforting.” I muttered dryly  
“Don't worry as long as you are a good daughter-in-law you'll live. Now I want a lot of grand kids so I expect you to be carrying when you turn sixteen.” Cruella smirked as I choked on my small sip of wine. “You're right maybe we'll change it to when you're fifteen.”  
“I'm not some kind of-”  
“Shut up. I'm just kidding with you, Carlos need a girl with a sense of humor. Now relax Carlos will be home in an hour. Your welcome to stay, hell you're welcome to move in if you'd like.” The ex millionaire smirked as she stood up. “Also if you'd like some help looking like a girl just holler for me, I like makeovers and a challenge.”  
“I look like a girl. Besides I need to move so I don't get my ass kicked.”  
“Honey anything you can do I can do twice as better and in a skin tight dress. It's a talent learned in time.”  
I blinked once, then twice, and then decided that yes Cruella De vile was a strange one.  
I'd have to make sure to sleep with my knife very close tonight.


End file.
